buffymudfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexei Kirill
Name: Alexei Kirill Subject Age: 28 Subject Place of Birth: St. Petersburg, Russia Subject Parent(s): Pavel and Milena Kirill deceased Subject Sibling(s): Nikkolai Kirill deceased Subject Spouce(s): Anya Kirill deceased Subject Offspring: Alexis Kirill deceased History File #309: Alexei Kirill was born March third, nineteen eighty two. His early homelife shows little of interest but it came to attention that in the year of nineteen ninety five, after he lost his brother to Leukemia, he began experimenting in witchcraft and Magics, both dark and light. His progresses in that area were astounding enough to draw and keep the governments eye on his activities. In the early moths of the twenty first century however, he met Anya Ksenia, and began losing interest in Magic, practicing rarely and making almost no progress despite his vast capacity for further improvement. In May of two thousand and one, they were married, and he gave it up completely. His son, Alexis, was born in on August 13th, two thousand and two. In November of the next year however, tragedy struck in the form of a Demonic Cult, well known to the government, found his small home in the way as half a dozen of the Demons as they tried to make a hasty retreat from the military. It is unknown as to what happened exactly, but when the military caught up with the Demons, at the Kirill household, they had already been killed. The two older humans, the pregnant woman, and the child, looked to have been massacred by the demons, merely for being in the way, where as the demons seemed to have spontaneously combusted. Alexei was found standing in the middle of his burning home, unscathed, but with fully black eyes and dark veins showing on his skin. He was taken into custody by a Lieutenant Colonel Maxim Konstantin. Alexei then disappeared from all records for three years before resurfacing as Captain Alexei Kirill of Lokrovitel, or Protectors. A very secretive branch of the military, the mother of the FenriX project, and other forays into the Study of the Supernatural and Arcane. He remained second in the branch, next to the man who had sponsored him in it, the very one whod found him the day his family had been slaughtered, Lieutenant Colonel Maxim Konstantin. Alexei was made head of the FenriX project, shortly after he resurfaced. It is believed that progress in Magic may have been cultivated and enhanced in the three years he was off record, giving him the status to gain ranks so quickly. Watcher Notes: In early two thousand and six, Captain Alexei Kirill was put in direct charge of Lokrovitels most secretive project, FenriX. The project, designated "FenriX" was originally founded by the KGB in nineteen fifty six and focused on locating individuals with the Lycanthropy disease, capturing and enhancing them, teaching them to control their condition (often through brainwashing and minor torture) and then using them to fight other supernatural beings. On average, only one or two candidates out of a hundred were able to successfully control their animal instincts and overcome their basic urges to kill. Those who didn't were destroyed. The few that gained control had their numbers diminished again as the scientists behind the project began "enhancing" them further, giving them titanium claws and fangs laced with carbon nanofibers; combined with the powers gained from the Demonic essence this increased their strength to the point that they were able to claw through several feet of steel. It was at this point that Alexei met the brothers Dimitriov and Yurik Arkady. Yurik was Alexeis main charge within FenriX, the newest addition, his to train, control and eliminate if necessary. With the process complete on his charge the trio was set objectives to complete, and test the usefulness of this newest edition. Their missions tended towards assassination of leaders of Vampiric or Demonic gangs, which greatly pleased Alexei, who held a personal grudge against them. The exact specifics of the events that happened next are unclear, but it is known that while on a mission, Alexeis main charge, and by that point his close friend Yurik, disobeyed one of his orders and rushed off to fight a gang of Fyarl Demons, who, it would appear, had set a trap. By time Dimitriov returned with the headstrong man, Alexei had been brutally murdered, all but shredded by the demons. In apparent guilt, Yurik sought the aid of the WolfRam and Hart firm, who agreed to revive Alexei: At the cost of Yuriks soul. Alexei was not to be informed of what happened, Lokrovitel covered it up, drowning Alexei in paperwork, training, and missions, to distract him from his missing friends, as Yurik had disappeared and Dimitri had been conveniently posted elsewhere. Recent Updates: November, 2010 Its said that Alexei has been dispatched to Sunnydale, to slay his defective charge, as it is known that the FenriX subject Yurik, has become uncontrollable and has in fact abandoned duties and disappeared. Alexei has not been heard from since his arrival in America. See also; Lokrovitel, Sacha "Dimitriov" Arkady, Yurik Arkady Category:Characters